


Supermoon

by myouimo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouimo/pseuds/myouimo
Summary: su·per·moonnounthe phenomenon whereby the moon appears particularly large in the sky owing to the coincidence of its closest approach to the earth (the perigee) with a full (or new) moon.





	1. Character Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally character profiles heh

_**JEON HEEJIN** _

  * _weaponery, incredible combat skills, super soldier_
  * _ex-villian trying to clear her name_
  * _also known as Vivid_



**_KIM HYUNJIN_ **

  * _elemental powers, can easily read emotions_
  * _trusts Heejin_
  * _also known as Artemis_



**_JO HASEUL_**

  * _water/ice powers but also incredible in combat_
  * _leader of superhero team_
  * _used to be known as Calypso but doesn't bother hiding her identity anymore, she takes pride in herself_



**_IM YEOJIN_ **

  * _powers unknown but is 1/3 of the team's genius trio_
  * _Haseul's sidekick and basically sister_
  * _known as Kaeru_



**_WONG KAHEI_ **

  * _visions, future/time oriented, 1/3 of genuis trio (technology)_
  * _from somewhere in space, no one knows for sure, not even Kahei herself_
  * _also known as Viian_



  _ **KIM JUNGEUN**_

  * _telekinesis, but her powers have a curse..._
  * _imagine Scarlet Witch_
  * _also known as Venus_



**_JUNG JINSOUL_ **

  * _controls bodies of water and hypnosis, but is against using hypnosis_
  * _closest to jungeun_
  * _refuses to go by anything other than jinsoul_



_**CHOI YERIM**  
_

  * _healing powers, teleportation/portals, very strong_
  * _1/3 of genius trio and team's "doctor"_
  * _also known as Chéri_



**_HA SOOYOUNG_ **

  * _invisibility, super strength, teleportation, almost like a super spy_
  * _protective of Jiwoo_
  * _also known as Areum_



**_KIM JIWOO_ **

  * _combat, speed, flying, almost like Supergirl_
  * _popular with citizens, cute but badass_
  * also known as Haru



**_PARK CHAEWON_ **

  * _elemental/nature related powers, super strength, can easily see emotions like Hyunjin_
  * _being the newest member of team makes her feel distant_
  * _also known as Aura_



**_SON HYEJOO_ **

  * _dark magic (think like Raven), rising villian_
  * _but no one knows her true identity, she's new and mysterious_
  * _people have decided to call her Nyx_



 


	2. Good Morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Heejin's first day on the team, and no one is more excited than Hyunjin. A new threat arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! sorry in advance if it's awhile between updates, i got a lot of things going on with school and it's a long story but getting on an easy device to write on isn't easy. also!!! the warnings are there just in case, i'm not entirely sure what's going to happen hehe :) but anyway, i hope you enjoy.

The knocking on the door makes Heejin jump awake and swipe the knife from under her pillow. She stands on her bed in stance, ready to attack if needed. She's never had anyone knock on her door before.

In fact, she's never been in this  _room_ before. 

Heejin quickly remembers the events of last night and where she is, tucking her knife in her waistband and cautiously climbing off the bed. She opens the door slightly, peeking out to see who it could possibly be. When she sees who it is, she opens the door more.

"Good morning! I'm, um, sorry if I woke you." Hyunjin cheerily greets the newest member of her team.

"Oh, no, I was already awake." Heejin smiles nervously through her lie. Being an ex--what would you call it? assassin? ninja? whatever she was--you learn to sleep very lightly, almost like you're not sleeping at all. But starting today, Heejin wants to move on from her past.

"I see. I brought you some tea! Think of it as a welcome to the team--wait TEAm, haha sorry--from me! There's also breakfast downstairs if you'd like some. Everyone is excited to see you in action!" Hyunjin smiles brightly as she hands the cup of warm tea to Heejin. Heejin takes the cup but doesn't instantly take a sip, you can only trust too many people so easily.

Heejin knows that was a lie, about everyone being excited. But Hyunjin was a ray of sunshine just trying to be kind, so she allows it. 

"I'm going to uh, do something with myself and then I'd love to come down." Heejin forces a smile and Hyunjin nods a goodbye as she turns and walks back down the hallway. When Heejin shuts the door she releases a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. 

A weird necessity Heejin had learned in her old group was how to determine if a drink was poisoned, being the person she was could have her targeted quite often. She knows not many of the team members were happy with her being on the team, so she just had to be sure. Taking the knife out of her waistband, she stirs it around the tea, closely examining the liquid and the knife. After confirming it was safe, she takes a long drink. It was warm and sweet, and Heejin can't help but wonder if Hyunjin made it herself.

\------------

"I see you survived." Haseul says as Hyunjin returns to the kitchen, not looking up from making her coffee as she does.

"Come on, Seul. She's not that bad." Hyunjin says as she takes a seat at the kitchen island.

"You're kidding, right? Do you know who she is?" Haseul scoffs.

"I know who she  _was_. And I believe her when she says she wants to change. I think she deserves a second chance, for us to give her a chance. That's all." Hyunjin says.

"I guess. Just be careful." 

 The room falls into a tense silence as Heejin enters. Haseul gives her a short glare before pushing past her, back down the bedroom hallway.

"Yeojin? You're going to be late!"

"I'm...sorry about her.." Hyunjin says sympthacially once Haseul has disppeared to find her sidekick.

"It's fine, I understand completely. I wouldn't want a notorious ex-villian to show up on my team on such short notice either." Heejin almost mutters.

"You know, you don't have to be so fo-"

"Good morning team!" Hyujin is cut off by Jiwoo--and the rest of her fellow superteam--entering the room. 

Everyone greeted Heejin and were kind to her when they interacted, but she knows there's still distrust. She understood though. She didn't agree with it, but she understood.

\------------

Earlier, Heejin was dreading training. She wasn't exactly nervous, she knew she was extremely good at combat. She just didn't want to hurt anyone or forget where she was, she didn't want to snap. Especially not with Haseul watching her like a hawk.

But everything had been fine. Some of the girls she combatted with even complimented her skills. Hyunjin beamed at her, of course.

"Not bad, rookie." Haseul smirks at Heejin once training is over. 

Before Heejin can stammer through a response, a device on Haseul's wrist starts to ring.

 _'Saved by the bell.'_ Heejin thinks to herself and lets out a breath of relief.

Haseul holds up a finger to the group and swiftly exits the training room. Before anyone else can start to speak, she bursts back in.

"Everyone. Commons. Now." 

The girls exchange concerned looks as they hurriedly walk to the common living room. The TV is now on and playing the news station. 

"--and for a brief 10 seconds, every active device across the country played this." the news woman explains as a video starts to play on the TV.

The video has a dark background, but you can see a dark outline of a woman with a hood. A dim, grey colored light is somewhere behind the camera, so features of the woman can be barely lit up, but nothing you could recognize her by. 

"Nyx is coming." is repeated in multiple disorted voices plays.

"What's this?" Jungeun asks once Haseul turns the TV off.

"No one knows. A tech store was robbed last night, so people are connecting it to this since it was broadcasted countrywide on ever device that was in use at the time." Haseul explains.

"Why didn't they call us for the robbery?" Sooyoung narrows her eyes.

"They thought it was minor, nothing the police couldn't hande."

"So what now?" Yerim chimes in.

"They just want us to be alert. Maybe do some patrolling. Always be more ready than we already are." 

The girls stand in silence. This could be the biggest threat they've ever faced. No one notices Chaewon nervously biting her lip. Or if they did, they just assumed she was nervous because of the threat. 

Oh, how wrong.

Later that night, Chaewon asked if she could go home early. She bid her goodnights and left the Loona Compound not long after dinner.

"Home? Does she not have a room here?" Heejin asks Hyunjin after Chaewon has gone. The two were chatting comfortably in the living room.

"Oh, she does. Before you joined, Chaewon is our newest member. She's been here just shy of a year. But she's open, and she has a girlfriend, named Hyejoo if I remember right, that she lives with and goes home to most nights." Hyunjin explains. Heejin nods.

"Do you, uh, wanna watch a movie?" Hyunjin asks.

\------------

Since she saw that video on the TV, Chaewon had managed to calm down. She thought maybe she was overreacting at first, but she couldn't be.

She knew her girlfriend's features all too well.

"Hyejoo, I'm home." Chaewon announces in her usual sweet tone she usee to greet her lover. There was no response, which wasn't out of place, but for what happened earlier, Chaewon almost snaps.

She puts her things down and peeks into the living room. Nothing. She doesn't hear the shower running, or any noise from the bathroom either, and she doubts Hyejoo is in the kitchen.

Chaewon enters the shared bedroom with her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh hey babe, I've been tired today so I thought I'd sleep early. I didn't hear you come in." Hyejoo smiles at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, real tired I'm sure." Chaewon retorts.

"I'm sorry?" Hyejoo asks, confused.

"You know damn well what I mean. You think I, of all people, wouldn't recognize you? What even are you doing?! Did you rob a store?!" Chaewon starts to raise her voice. Hyejoo gets out of bed.

"I knew you'd find out sooner or later.." Hyejoo murmurs.

"And then what?! What did you think would happen?!" Chaewon demands.

"I...I don't know."

"Well it's not going to be easy not only dating someone her friends are against, or someone who's going to sneak around her girlfriend committing crimes and doing God knows what."

"Chaewon ple-"

"No. I can't do it."

"How about we just, not talk about that side? Not be active in it when it comes to us?" Hyejoo pleads.

"What the hell are you saying?" Chaewon rolls her eyes.

"I don't want us to just end. Not over this. Just give me a chance. It won't be bad." Hyejoo continues to beg.

And because Chaewon loves her too much, she gives in and agrees.


End file.
